


Mr steal your kiss

by Winterwonder1492



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Ice Cream, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwonder1492/pseuds/Winterwonder1492
Summary: Just cause it felt like a great idea at that time





	Mr steal your kiss

Swinging my legs up and down on the small high bench at park, I slowly but surely crushed the small necklace in my hands, well I tried to but that thing was made of metal. The pain helped though…

He promised, he made a fucking promise to never abandon me. We grew up together, went to middle school together, went to the same high school, he was my other half, my soulmate, my best friend. I thought I knew him, like I knew the lines on my palm. Turns out I didn’t, he left me for a girl. A fucking girl who is nothing but an air head and deserves to be thrown on the railway so the train can do its job. Ok that was a bit extreme but that’s how much I dislike her at the moment. She took my best friend away and now they are in Miami.

I didn’t realise how tightly I was squeezing the necklace until someone pointed it out.

“Hey, I don’t think red suits you that much” a voice said sitting beside me

“I’m sorry?”

“you’re bleeding” he pointed out as he took something from his bag, indeed I was bleeding. The necklace managed to cut through my skin with its spiky edges. I just sat there looking at my bleeding hands, I didn’t panic like I usually would

“let me clean that up for you yeah?” he said, taking the necklace out of my hands and started cleaning my hands

I looked at him and finally got the glimpse of the stranger cleaning my hands, he had nice curly hair, a Name tag on him that read Dr T Holland.

“all done, looks as good as new…well not new but kinda better than it was…except the bandages and stuff” he said rubbing his neck

“Thank you Dr Holland” I said with a small smile

“how did you know my name?” he asked looking at me suspiciously

“your badge” I pointed at it

“oh ya that” he smiled

“name’s zendaya, I would ask your name but I kinda know that already”

“well zendaya, can I call you z? ya ok much better”

“I didn’t even answer you if I’m ok with the nickname”

I said getting comfortable on the bench, I have to say, Dr Holland was kinda cute with the whole nerdy look and the small hint of sexiness underneath it. I’m sorry, nerdy boys do it for me more than most boys and I’m not talking about the kind that is displayed on tv shows and stuff, I mean real life nerdy boys not geeky ones.

“you didn’t flinch when I said z, so I’ll take that as a good sign… why were you clutching your necklace like that?”

“long story”

“I have time” he offered

“dude, I’m not gonna spill all my life problems just because you helped me stop the bleeding” I said sharply

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that but I know it’s better to talk to strangers about your problems than talk to someone you know”

“why” I mean why a stranger? What if he uses that information to hurt you or something?

“because strangers can easily tell you what you should do from their different perspective unlike people that you know who might tell you what you want to hear, now wanna say a bit info about why you were clutching that necklace?”

“my best friend left me for his girlfriend” I said looking at the necklace, it was slightly covered in blood but the small rose was still intact. He gave me this necklace on my 16th birthday as a lifetime gift, I had a very unhealthy obsession with roses at that time.

“that sucks, im so sorry z”

“it’s ok”

“so you came here to just sit and cry about it”

“I’m not crying”

“your eyes say otherwise” I wiped my eyes and there were tears

“well what do you expect? I just lost my best friend”

It was silent for a while between us, except the sound of cars passing by and a few birds.

“let’s go get ice cream” he said getting up

“if you’re paying then ya” before you judge me, I didn’t bring money with me

He nodded and took basically stole my hand, I mean dragged me by my hand. We reached the ice cream shop

“Dr Holland?”

“what” he asked in a whisper voice

“you might wanna take off your Name tag unless you want people to randomly know your name” he blushed and took off his name tag. We got our ice cream and sat outside the ice cream parlor.

“throw away the necklace” he said out of the blue

“what why?”

“he broke your possibly life time friendship for another girl, why hold on to it? It will only remind you of painful memories”

He was right, I should throw this necklace away and never ever think of it…but my hand refused to let go of it, just as my heart did. Thing is, I had planned out our future together, I loved him, not only as a best friend but as something more and every day, I would wake up to the hope that he would realise how much I cared for him. I’ve loved him since I was 13 and now I’m 19. 6 fucking years of loving him and he never once noticed, I even kept my first kiss for him and ignored any guy that made attempts to me because I wanted him to be that it guy. Now I’m sitting here with a stranger who is telling me to let go of the necklace, the one thing I thought would link us together as lovers

“why aren’t you letting go z?” he asked, he had finished his ice cream while I had barely touched mine.

“I can’t let go” I whispered, I didn’t expect him to hear me

“why?” he asked, wearing the most adorable confused face ever

“I just can’t” I said, I took the necklace and placed it back on my neck

“you loved him”

“love” I corrected him

“but he left you zee, for some girl he didn’t know for years, let him go as well or else you might be stuck on this bus stop for the rest of your life waiting for someone to love you” he sounded as if he was convincing himself as well

“you know how it feels don’t you”

“yes I do, it sucks not gonna lie but sooner or later you need to give them up and focus on yourself”

“I planned on giving him my first kiss, that’s how special I placed him in my heart”

“wait how old are you?”

“19”

“and you’ve never kissed a guy cause of him? Ok he’s a dick excuse my language”

I smiled, he was acting all manly and shit, twas cute

“Its ok” I said

He waited for me to finish my ice cream, we walked back to our spot in the park, as we neared the bench, he suddenly turned to me

“wait I have an idea, bury the necklace and I’ll take your first kiss”

“I’m sorry?” wtf?

“giving a kiss to a stranger won’t harm you as giving it to someone who you expect to cherish it and ends up not cherishing it.” he said looking like he had just won the lottery, he’s cute and sexy, I’ll give him that but is giving my kiss to him worth it? you know what fuck it

“ok”

“I mean sure it weird that kissing a stranger would be suspicious and I totally would understand if you sa- wait back track, you said ok?”

“yes” my heart skipped a beat.

It was silent after that as we buried my necklace on one of the spots near the tree, we used spoons as our digging tools. After about 20 minutes we were done

“finally now comes the fun part” he said moving closer to where I was sitting, shit, I was going to get my first kiss and I have no fucking clue how to kiss anyone

“so how do I do this?” I asked sounding a bit nervous

“close your eyes and let me do the work” he said gently,

I did and I immediately started counting, that’s what my therapist told me to do when I’m in a situation that might rile my heat up, I think this passes as one

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6-

I felt his lips on mine, he kissed me, my first kiss... gone, he didn’t stop there, he went on though and started giving me those cute pecks, I giggled and opened my eyes, he was looking at me with a smile, a zoo erupted in my stomach

“you ex best friend is an idiot for leaving you” he said ever so gently, I felt like I was floating in my dreams

He kissed me again, and this time it felt as if I was the most delicate flower in the world and he was doing everything to hold me together. Cliché I know…

“Names tom by the way, stay safe princess” he kissed my forehead and walked away with his bag. I was left speechless, I just gave my first kiss to a stranger who is a hot doctor, but still a stranger… I got up and dusted my pants. I played ‘Hiding my heart’ through my earphones and placed my phone in my pocket. i looked at the place where tom had helped me bury the necklace, it stung but it was for the better. I walked to my apartment and threw myself on the couch…thinking about toms’ lips. The way they moved against my lips… is that how kisses feel? Delicate and delicious like strawberry and caramel flavoured ice cream??

I took off my hoodie and something fell out of it

“what the hell”

It was a card, a business card kinda thing with a number on the front part, I flipped it and it read

_An apple a day does not keep this Doctor away_

_Dr T Holland_

**Author's Note:**

> My dumbass just realised this morning after 606 people read this that the tag doesnt exactly match the characters, to all who read this already, im sorry... to those who still have to read it....just enjoy it😅😅 
> 
> Buh bye


End file.
